JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 9: The Beauty In Thorns
by lightlysalted
Summary: In a alternate timeline where Enrico Pucci did not succeed in getting to heaven, Joelle Joestar discovers her Stand in the town of Oceanside. The Speedwagon Foundation sent two agents over to help her, but a sinister presence lurks in the background waiting to strike and finish DIO's work. Updates on Mondays.


"I know I have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart and stomach of a king, and of a king of England too." - Elizabeth 1 of England

It was a very cloudy and foggy morning in the San Diego Port when the mysterious visitors came. The condensation that was common in the early hours of day seemed thicker and more foreboding than usual. The foreigners were walking with an air confidence around them. Well, at least one of them. The other one was slouching, and hungry. He was wearing a black flannel on top of a white shirt, and black jeans. He had blond hair, like his partner. The confident one was wearing lightly tanned chinos, a tan blazer with the speedwagon emblem on the back of it, and a red shirt under it all. Anyone could tell that they were looking for something. The object in question was in fact a person, and they lived in Oceanside, a city higher in the state. They were on a mission for the Speedwagon Association to find the current and new member of the Joestar family, in hopes of continuing the bloodline, for they had taken note of the dangerous events that happened to them. After making out of the port, they headed to a picnic table nearby to plan. The confident one's name was Klein G. Speedwagon. "Joelle Joestar, the newest Joestar. She sounds like a handful, and it looks like she can't control her Stand. We should get there as fast we can. Right, Julius?" Julius C. Zeppeli was Klein's partner in work, and was also eating a panini. "What? Yea... fast..." He said in between mouthfuls. "Where did you get that panini?" Klein asked. "My Stand bubbled it in our stop in Italy. I figured I would get hungry, and I did. Is that such a problem?" Julius responded. "Well, let's get a train and head to Oceanside." The two travelers got up and began heading to the train station. On the way over to the station, Klein said, " Eyes up, and look like you want to put a little effort into this. We want to make a good first impression on her; You on only get one, after all." Julius groaned. "This is California. Everyone is relaxed here." "Not everyone is a Stand user, smartass." Klein slapping him on the neck. In a matter of minutes, they made it to the Gaslamp Quarter Station, and got their tickets from the clerk. The two travelers sat down on a bench and waited for their train. "You hungry? I snagged two paninis from Italy." Julius asked. "Sure. Thanks." Klein said. "You know, in all our years working together, I never expected to look for the new Joestar. It's really nice that I'm able to have you work with me." Julius told Klein. "I guess. I mean, it's 2018, we're long overdue for a Stand user. We still haven't heard about what happened to Jolyene after DIO's priest attacked Florida." A train began to pull into the station. "Platform 3, 10:30… that's us! Let's go, Julius!" Klein got up and began speed walking to the machine. As he was walking in, some pushed him back and cut him in the queue. "Hey! Watch it!" Klein yelled. When he got up to the car, the man had disappeared, just like the panini Julius had eaten. "Be on the lookout. There might be a Stand user." Klein warned. The pair made their way up to the second floor in the train, and sat down. The train began to leave the station. Soon, they would be at the town of Oceanside.

JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE PART 9: THE BEAUTY IN THORNS

CHAPTER 1: 「ＧＵＮＳ Ｎ' ＲＯＳＥＳ」

Joelle Joestar was a troubled child. She was known for having a tough-as-nails personality. No one in all of Oceanside really gave her any trouble. Those who did usually ended up at the Urgent Care. Her sense of fashion matched her thorny personality. Right now, she was currently dressed in a black leather jacket, maroon tube top, and striped culotte pants. Her hair was black, and done up into a chignon bun. Recently, she found out that she could use a Stand. Unaware of what it was called, Joelle called it a "curse". "Where are the two guys who said they'd help me with my "curse"? Honestly, if my grandfather was right, the Speedwagon Foundation should be here already." Joelle Joestar asked as a mysterious car pulled into her driveway in the suburbs Oceanside. Two men, both blondes, walked out of the car. "Hello. Are you Joelle Joestar?" The one on the left asked. "Yea, but who are you two?" She questioned. The one talked said, "I'm Klein G. Speedwagon. This is my partner, Julius C. Zeppeli. We're here because we were told you could use a Stand." "Is that what my "curse" is called?" Joelle said with a glare. "Yes, and could we sit down somewhere? I don't think it's safe out here." Klein ignored her glare. "Whaddaya mean, "not safe"?" Joelle asked. "Rule number one of Stands. Stand users are attracted to other Stand users. He's worried that a Stand user will find us. You know, you're the last Stand user in Joestar family that we know of, right?" Julius explained. "Ok, I think I get it. You guys are wimps, and think that I can't defend myself. Is that it?" Joelle asserted, invading Klein's personal space. "That's not what we're saying at all. We just want to make sure that the Joestars live." Klein debated back. "Really? Then if you're so adamant about protecting me, let's fight! If you beat me, I'll do whatever you want, but if I win, we don't do have to anything. Deal?" Joelle inquired. "Fine by me." Klein said. "We're supposed to protect her, not fight her!" Julius yelled. "Trust me, I can win." Klein told him. "Well then, let's go!" Joelle attacked first, and hit Klein with a low kick to the shin. This made Klein fall of balance, and he landed on his butt. "Good shot, but not good enough. Electric Avenue!" Klein shouted as a green, robotic figure appeared from thin air. It extended a hand, and from it shot a yellow light. The struck Joelle, as she was going in for a jab. Suddenly, Joelle's knees buckled under her, and she fell flat on her back. "Now do you give up?" Klein asked. "That was my Stand, Electric Avenue, by the way. It removes anything's normal force, immediately grounding them." He explained. Joelle felt like there was a one thousand pounds on her chest trapping her under them, rendering her limbs useless. She felt something deep within her begin to surface. The feeling was something unordinary, but still felt like it was supposed to be there. Joelle felt it crawling toward her hands, and knew what was coming. Instead of being afraid of it, she welcomed it. Anything was preferable to being crushed right now. From her fingertips, thorny vines grew. "Take...this!" She yelled, trying lift her hand, but to no avail. Thankfully, the vines shot at Klein, and went into him. The vines grew purple roses, and Klein writhed in pain. The weight on Joelle's chest was suddenly lifted. The vines unraveled from Klein, and he was subject to the same weight that Joelle was a second ago. Julius's jaw dropped at the fact that Joelle had beaten a person who had been using their Stand for 10 years. "This-this is my Stand. I think I'll call it… Guns n' Roses." She announced, triumphant. "That's real nice and all, but can ya get me up, please?" Klein asked. The weight was lifted off of him, and his normal force was returned. "Thanks. Now, what do you want to do, now that you've won?" He asked. "Let's go to In n' Out." Joelle said. Julius was still awestruck. "You-you-you just beat him?"Julius exasperated. "Yea, is that a problem? You want to get beaten up too?" She faked out. "No, you don't need to do,that…" Julius said. They all got into the car provided by the Foundation, and headed toward the beach. Little did they know, something was watching them from the shadows.


End file.
